The Future is in Good Hands
by Floga Fero
Summary: Heroes for the present time go back in time to narrate stories to the Gods. Set up after The Lost Hero.
1. Prologue - 1

**LEO's POV**

Sunlight crept through the windows of Bunker 9 as another day began at Camp-Half Blood. Leo had just finished his first official CHB quest and, though he was tired, he was super excited. After the debriefing of their quest was over, Chiron had told them of another development. The water kid, Percy was rumored to have been found. But the thing that got him going was the fact that they needed a warship and the duty of building one was assigned to him! Leo always loved building stuff, but building a warship was one of his dreams. So he couldn't wait and even though his friends Piper and Jason persuaded him not to get worked up, he started working for the blueprint and dozed off while doing so.

After refreshing himself, he got up and ran towards the camp to get his friends to help him on the ship. Boy, he loved being the captain. He could boss off and everyone would be his servants! Or at least that's what he thought. As he approached the dining pavilion, he noticed that the breakfast time was mostly finished. Man, he should have overslept. He was tired after the quest after all. He saw a few of his friends along with Jason and Piper. He ran over to them and explained his project, and even though he knew they deserved a rest, he couldn't take it easy as they had a deadline. That, and yeah, that creepy girl Annabeth has been freaking out about her boyfriend. He did not like her. Man, she was scary. He was glad she was on their side. But the fact that he had to report to her made him shudder.

He approached her and told her about his plans for the ship and the approximate duration it would take. She seemed satisfied by it and she told him off.

 **ANNABETH'S POV**

Ever since Percy's disappearance, she had become lonelier. No more stupid jokes of his. No more lame comments. She wouldn't hear him call her _Wise Girl_ and how that had hurt. The more she thought about him, the more she missed him. And the other part of her brain was freaking out about the memory loss of Percy. What if he longer remembered her? What if he has someone else to love? She shook herself out of these thoughts. She knew she was behaving differently and it was affecting the people around her. She could see how Leo was scared of her even if she didn't mean it. If things go accordingly, she could meet her _Sea Weed Brain_ soon. Hence she decided to put all her efforts and the human resource of the camp into building the ship

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a pleasant afternoon when they decided to have the Monthly Meeting to check their progress. All the main Counselors were present. Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Piper, Travis, Connor, Katie,Clarisse, Chris, Thalia, Nico and their oracle Rachel were helping to make sure the ship is ready on time. Annabeth was about to speak when a bright aura surrounded the place. When everyone regained their vision they was a letter in front of Annabeth. Annabeth seemed just as confused as everyone. Nonetheless she began reading the letter.

 _Dear Demigods,_

 _It has come to the notice of us, The Fates that there may be a certain danger in the future and that the Gods of the past must know of their own future so that no more harm can come into the demigod world. As soon as the person finishes reading this letter the concerned members will be flashed 5 years into the past._

 _Regards_

 _The Fates_

No sooner did Annabeth finish reading everybody were engulfed in a black wispy smoke and they past out


	2. Prologue - 2

**MOUNT OLYMPUS: TWO MONTHS BEFORE WINTER SOLSTICE**

The throne room of Olympus was chaotic as usual. The BIG THREE were fighting over the usual stuff. Which one among them was better, who got the better domain…. In addition to that Poseidon was constant pissing Athena off. Aphrodite, who found this cute, was swooning over Ares while Hephaestus thought of another way to trap and embarrass them. Artemis and Apollo were constantly at each other's throats while Hermes enjoyed all the fun from a distance. Only Hera, Hestia and Demeter were trying to re-instate the peace in the throne room. Life was all usual until that moment. The color in the throne room turned dark. The voices dropped automatically. The atmosphere was eerie and the gods could sense a stronger force. A voice boomed out of nowhere

 _As we have noticed in the past, gods tend to screw up big time and demigods usually do their dirty work. We sense that this may happen in the near future and, hence to prevent such a thing, we have sent a few demigods from the future, 5 years to be exact, to narrate what will happen in the future. Some of the faces may come as a shock to you. As we said, a lot of things have changed in the future. But for any reason, killing any of the demigods is prohibited. I'm sure you wouldn't want The Fates against you right? They may appear any time now._

A hush fell upon the throne room. Such a thing has not happened before. It had to be something big if The Fates decided to interfere. The gods were not given a chance to recover from their shock. The demigods appeared covered in onyx black smoke and stumbled onto the ground. The voice was heard again.

 _Since it would be awkward to introduce yourself, we would do that for you. Have all the demigods recovered from their travel?_

The demigods nodded solemnly, without realizing that The Fates couldn't see them. Nonetheless The Fates continued.

 _Okay, here we go. The demigods shall step forward when their names are called. Jason Grace._

A blond haired tall guy stepped front. Zeus' mouth fell open. Sure, The Fates had said that there were a few shocks. But he wasn't expecting a big one like this.

 _Now, after the introduction I'm sure everyone will be shocked but neither we nor the demigods will reveal anything. You are likely to found out in the future. This one here is the Son of Jupiter._

No was every else's chance to gape with their mouth open. Poseidon and Hades jumped out of their thrones and would have given a nice thrashing in the absence of The Fates. The whole throne burst into arguments and debates.

 _Silence! You will find out how it happened. Please do not make us repeat it. There is no use of discussing something that will happen in the future._

''But he broke the oath'' bellowed Poseidon.

 _Unfortunately yes, now what can we do about it? Now if there are no interruptions we will continue._

 _Here, we have Thalia, the daughter of Zeus._

'' How is it possible. She…she was turned into a pine tree'' Zeus shout just as the black hair gothic chick stepped front.

''Don't you think we too would like to know father?'' asked Athena calming him down.

'' Our future is really messed up'' Hermes whispered to Apollo while he snickered.

All this while Hades had his focus on a relatively short guy dresses in full black. _**It couldn't be him, could it?**_ He thought as he stared in horror

 _All right. Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades._

Hades screamed in joy. ''It's really you isn't it. I'm glad to see you safe. ''He yelled.

'' What the hell do you mean by 'glad' you asshole?'' Zeus and Poseidon shouted simultaneously.

''Relax brothers; I did not break our oath. I had another means which you will probably find out.'' He replied.

'' _ **Other means? Is he referring to The Hotel?''**_ Athena thought. The temporary silence prompted The Fates to continue.

 _Annabeth, daughter of Athena. Step forward_

All the while she was thinking about the crazy turn of events. Were they somehow linked to Percy's disappearance? Would she found out where he is? Drowned with his thoughts she did not realize that her name was called. She shook herself out of the thoughts when her mom called. ''What's the matter dear? You look disturbed''. '' Oh, it's nothing. Nice to meet to mom'' she lied.

 _Piper, daughter of Aphrodite._

'' Ha, I knew it. I told you she was Aphrodite's. I won the bet'' Hermes gleamed at Apollo.

''You are wrong. She's mine'' winked Apollo.

''Guys we are the middle of an important meeting and you guys are placing bets? Ridiculous!'' glared Artemis and Athena. ''Please ignore them Fates''

 _Leo Valdez. Son of Hephaestus. Please step forward._

''Whaaaat? Such a dull introduction? It should be more like' Yeah! Valdezinator is in Olympus. What's up gods? Leo tells yo!'' Leo began enthusiastically as he ran up to his dad and shook hands with him.

''Nice to see a young energetic lad there'' beamed Hephaestus. _ **I wonder if the rumors of fire are true.**_ He thought in the back of his mind.

''Guys'' sighed Artemis.

 _Connor and Travis Stoll and Chris Rodriguez. Sons of Hermes._

''3….2….1…. Boooom!''The fireworks exploded in the throne room. '' See, we stole the fireworks from the Olympus and lit them here itself. How cool was that?'' Connor hi-fived Travis.

''That's my boys'' Hermes said proudly.

''Bursting fireworks are absolutely prohibited in the throne room. '' shouted Zeus. The twins gulped their mouth shut.

 _Clarisse, daughter of Ares._

Ares, who was fiddling with Aphrodite's hand looked up towards Clarisse and nodded once who nodded in return.

 _Katie. Daughter of Demeter._

''My, my. The little girl has grown'' commented Demeter. Katie just nodded it off.

 _Finally, the Oracle of Delphi – Rachel Dare._

Even as the people stared, Apollo commented '' My Oracle has a hot host.''

'' Apollo! Are you an idiot or what? Didn't you just notice that your Oracle has a human host?'' retorted Artemis.

'' Oh yeah! Come to think of it, how the hell?'' asked Apollo stupidly.

 _All in good time, you will get to know everything. For now we are taking leave. We will leave you with a book about future._

As soon as the voice ended, a book appeared in Zeus' hand.

All the while Poseidon was thinking '' _ **Why isn't he here? Maybe it's a good thing that he isn't here. Maybe he isn't discovered yet and is living safely with Sally.''**_ That's until Zeus announced the title of the book. All the color drained from his face just as Zeus finished announcing the till: **Percy** **Jackson & the Lightning Thief.**


End file.
